Select grid position
The select grid position screen appears before a race starts in Carmageddon. Screen The screen displays the 6 drivers for the current race in a grid. The bottom of the screen shows their race numbers (or symbols) in order. The one farthest to the left is the one that'll start the race at the front, and the one at the right will start it at the back. When a player enters this screen, they are given the chance to choose their own starting position. This can be useful, because if the player wants a race, it's best to choose a position out in front, so the opponents don't get in the way. If the player feels like wasting, a place at the back may be good to ram enemies from the rear. A square bracket will appear in front of one of the cars, and the player can only choose a position from that mark or after it (if the marker is at the car in second, every position except first can be chosen). The numbers at the bottom of the screen are colored to indicate the available options: Green numbers are available to switch, red are not. This mark is decided randomly. The player can switch with (almost) any car by clicking it, and both cars will swap. Alternately the left/right arrows or a number on the bottom can be clicked. With this method of switching, the player can set up the grid the way they want, from the places after the mark. In the Android and iOS version, the player can drag their car to any position, or tap an opponents car to swap places with it. In this version there is no mark: you can start in any of the six positions. The select grid position screen will also notify the player if any vehicles in the current race are stealworthy or not. Dare challenging the player.]] A dare is when an opponent challenges the player to switch spots. The challenger is someone after the availability mark, and randomly, they may insult the player by calling them weak, and stating that they will be defeated even if both switch places. The player can now choose to accept the challenge or to chicken out. Dares do nothing but switch the drivers' positions. Nothing special happens if the player wins the race, wasted the darer, etc. The challenger will display a message after a random amount of time has passed on the grid position screen. Sometimes, the challenger speaks out after less than a second from the screen appearing, and other times, it takes around 6 seconds. It's unknown whether the challenge can be skipped if the player starts the race before the dare pops up. Opponents can say one of these 3 sentences, which are available in DARES.TXT: *Have you got the guts to trade places, punk? *Take my place. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you... *I don't think you can out-run me, even if we swap places... Dares do not occur in the Android and iOS version of the game. See also *Choose car *Wrecks gallery Category:Gameplay Category:Menu